Tigre Blanco
|birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Mexico City, Mexico |trainer=Tony Salazar Bala de Plata Viento Negro Satánico |debut= |retired= }} Sergio Guzmán Silva (October 8, 1974) is a Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler, who has worked for the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) for most of his professional career. Guzmán currently works under the ring name Tigre Blanco and inidially worked as Kid Guzmán but changed identities in 1999. Guzmán's real name was not a matter of public record until he lost his "Tigre Blanco" mask on September 18, 2009 where he announced his real name. Tigre Blanco is Spanish for "White Tiger", a name that is reflected by his mask, designed to look like the head of a white tiger. Professional wrestling career Sergio Guzmán made his professional wrestling debut on February 2, 1995 under the ring name Kid Guzmán. Initially Kid Guzmán worked for the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), winning the UWA World Welterweight Championship from Super Crazy in 1997. Kid Guzmán held the title for just over a year before losing it back to Super Crazy. By 1999 Kid Guzmán signed with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and was repackaged, changing his ring persona. He became an enmascarado, or masked wrestler, under the name Tigre Blanco, wearing an outfit and mask that was patterned after a White Tiger. Blanco made his first Pay-Per-View appearance mere months after changing his ring persona as he participated in CMLL's 1999 Ruleta de la Muerte PPV on July 18, 1999. The match saw Satánico, Zumbido, Valentin Mayo, Virus and Rencor Latino defeat Tigre Blanco, Starman, Astro Rey, Jr., El Orientál and Mr. Águila in an elimination match. On December 17, 1999 Tigre Blanco teamed with El Felino to win the second 1999 Tornero Gran Alternativa, defeating Máscara Año 2000 and Sangre Azteca in the first round, Ringo Mendoza and Ricky Marvin in the second round and Scorpio, Jr. and Fugaz in the finals to win the tournament. On March 17, 2000 the team of Arkangel de la Muerte, Dr. O'Borman, Jr., Último Guerrero, Zumbido, Rencor Latino, Mr. Mexico, Violencia and Rey Bucanero defeated Tigre Blanco, Máscara Mágica, Astro Rey Jr., Starman, Antifaz, Tony Rivera, Safari and Olímpico in an elimination match as part of CMLL's March 2000 PPV. Tigre Blanco eliminated Doctor O'Borman, Jr. but was himself eliminated by Zumbido. On April 17, 2001 Tigre Blanco defeated Karloff Lagarde, Jr. to win the Mexican National Welterweight Championship. Following his title win Tigre Blanco teamed with Ricky Marvin and Sicodelico, Jr., losing to Doctor X, Virus and Mr. Mexico on CMLL's 68th Anniversary Show. On December 14, 2001 Tigre Blanco made another PPV appearance, teaming with Volador, Jr. and Tony Rivera, in a loss against Venero, Dr. X and Hijo de Pierroth. In 2001 Tigre Blanco once again participated in the annual Torneo Gran Alternativa, teaming with Black Tiger, losing to Black Warrior and Sangre Azteca in the first round. Tigre Blanco held the Mexican National Welterweight title for almost two years, making only one title defenses in that time before losing the title to Doctor X on March 11, 2003. In 2005 Tigre Blanco participated in the inaugural Reyes del Aire tournament, eliminating Stuka, Jr. before being eliminated by Alan Stone. In 2006 Blanco was teamed up with Tigre Metalico (Metal Tiger) and rookie Rey Tigre (King Tiger) to form the group Los Tigres del Ring (The Tigers of the ring). The trio worked together throughout 2006 until Rey Tigre was repackaged as Eclipse. Tigre Blanco and Tigre Metalico kept teaming, working lower card matches together, the two even kept teaming after Tigre Metalico was repackages as Metalico. The Tigres del Ring officially disbanded in 2007 when Tigre Metalico changed his ring name.On October 18, 2009 Tigre Blanco lost his mask as he was pinned by Pólvora in a 12-man Luchas de Apuestas cage match. After the match he was forced to unmask and announce his real name per lucha libre tradition. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Cruceta Invertida'' (Reverse figure four leglock) *'Signature Moves' :*Slingshot somersault senton plancha :*Spinning headscissors :*Slingshot corkscrew plancha Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*UWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*Torneo Gran Alternativa: 1999 (II) – with El Felino Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1974 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni